World Peace Shipping
by Insane Fangirl 4
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin. World Peace Shipping is my personal brainchild in which i pair up any and all characters in the aph-verse with each other. This goes for the incredibly popular like spamano and fruk to the less well know prupan. prussiaXjapan These stories will be yaoi, yuri, het and anything of your personal preference. Requests are open to anyone!
1. Make a mess (PrussiaXJapan)

**World Peace Shipping is my personal little brain child, call it a fandom for the indecisive if you will :)**

**Basically what it says on the tin, world peace shipping, means anything goes, no matter how random or weird it will be celebrated!**

**So if you have any requests i'd be happy to comply, polandxaustria, belarusxturkey you name i will write about it! (those are the 2 most random i could come up with on the spot) **

**My first instalment isn't** _complete _**crack but bordering on it, my lovely crazy Prupan (PrussiaXJapan) This is a yaoi lemon on the way, not everything will be but this one is! So buyer beware **

**~I don't own aph cos if i did Scotland would get well more screen time~**

* * *

Make a mess

Running a hand through bright silver hair, Prussia stared at the mess he had made, clothes lay strewn everywhere causing a major floordrobe, an upside-down lamp lay abandoned in the corner, books, pens and various other items littered the room and Prussia groaned at the thought of all the cleaning he had to do…..

Briefly the idea of having Japan help him clean crossed his mind but then a wicked grin spread across his face as he recalled just exactly who it was he had made this mess with.

Chuckling to himself he sauntered off to harass Japan while he showered, and then maybe indulge in a nice little treat for breakfast….

The night before:

"Japan! Yo, been a while~" Prussia sang in glee, he had been unable to come see him because of various reasons –he got grounded for causing shit- and was ready for some ahem, fun. Japan however was not amused, he gave Prussia his trademark deadpan stare got up and left the room.

Shaking his head and following him Prussia smiled at how cute Japan could be. Glomping him aggressively from behind Prussia draped his arms around Japan and being taller than him nuzzled with the top of his head.

"Stop that."

"Mmmm….no" he kept nuzzling

"Stop it,"

"Nuzzle, nuzzle nuzzle"

*sigh*

"Nuzzle, nuzzle, nuzzle"

"Prussia!" Japan wrestled himself free of Prussia's grip and pouted unbeknownst to himself, "I told you to stop it"

"Ok."

"Huh?"

"I said ok…I'll stop" he said it very slowly and deviously stepping toward Japan with a devilish grin on his face and trouble gleaming in his eyes.

"Pru…" too late.

He had been backed into a wall where Prussia launched an attack on his mouth, savouring his lips and forcing his way into his mouth, with a gasp at the invading tongue Japan's resistance was reduced to zilch. Moaning at the sheer skill Japan gripped Prussia's shoulders as Gil ran his fingers through Japan's silken black hair. Slowly taking in the sweet taste of the oriental wonderland, Prussia expertly manoeuvred his hand lower, lower, lower and lower still until….

-gasp- "pru..pu….ru….ssiaaaa….." Japan stuttered embarrassed at his inability to say the man's name outright, well he couldn't exactly help it when the German's dextrous fingers where invading his vital regions. (yeah I went there~)

Prussia had hiked up Japan's kimono exposing his legs and his...well you know, gently trailing kisses down his chest he nipped lightly at kiku's nipple, earning a muffled moan which became not so muffled as Gil's fingers wrapped themselves around Japan's semi-hard member and gave a gently squeeze. Japan's nails were digging into Prussia's shoulders as he tried in vain to keep quiet. Idly Prussia wondered why he always did this, it was always no, no, no till Prussia really got going, then it was an entirely different story….maybe Japan likes being chased he smirked to himself.

Stumbling and crashing into walls they made their way to the bedroom with as much grace as America when he ate. Picking Japan up by the waist Prussia sat him down on the desk he had in his room, sweeping a hand to free the desk of its various items, delivering a sharp bite on the nape of Japan's neck and sucking on the spot as he grinded his hips into Japan's waist.

Panting erratically Japan leaned backwards using his hand for support, causing a stack of files to fall to the floor. Having gained a better position on the desk Japan proceeded to undo the other nation's buttons as Prussia threw his own kimono on the ground. Honestly, Japan wished everyone wore kimonos so he could get Prussia out of his clothes easier and quicker, but of course he'd never tell anyone that.

"Ah..b…bed…be…d…" Japan managed to make out, as Prussia backed up kiku pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting the lean muscle run under his supple hands.

*bang* Japan jumped slightly startled, looking over Prussia's shoulder he saw a lamp on the floor that had been knocked over by the taller nation's leg…..

"Screw it…" Prussia said gruffly, grabbing Japan and throwing him down on the bed, clamping their mouths together and inserting a finger into Japan's entrance simultaneously making the smaller nation cry out from the sensation. Japan slid his leg up Prussia's side and rubbed at his crotch with his knee, grunting in approval Prussia grinned down at Japan, he loved it when Japan got involved, seems like he had missed him more than he had let on.

"Ahhhh…thh….theee….ree…" Japan moaned in delight arching his back and thrusting his hips forward as Prussia's now three fingers found his sweet spot. Grinning he removed his finger and locked his lusty eyes with Japan's equally lust filled orbs and seductively licked his fingers clean of Japan's…..river (omg sorry I had to! I love bad puns!)

"Japan" Prussia whispered huskily in his lovers ear, at the slight nudge of Japans knee he entered the smaller nation. Japan shouted out in pleasure as he felt Prussia fill him entirely. Setting a steady pace Prussia thrust with deliberate force, rolling his hips into Japan. Japan pulled the Prussian closer clutching his shoulders, and wrapping his legs around his waist so he could get deeper, arching his back and pushing his hips into Prussia's member, shaking with the effort and pleasure his body was feeling. Prussia ran his tongue down Japan's chest and moved his hips to hit his sweet spot.

"Ahhhhhh!" Japan let out a strangled moan as the sensations overwhelmed him, panting and gasping at the feeling he moaned even louder the next time Prussia hit that spot. Each time Japan felt as though he might actually melt into the pleasure, Prussia was even closer to the edge now that he heard the effect he was having on Japan.

"Ja….pa…nn.." Prussia grunted into Japan's neck pushing himself as deep as he could go, once, twice, thrice until Japan screamed his name in ecstasy spilling himself all over their chests, Prussia grunted as he emptied himself inside the smaller nation. Both of them riding out their orgasm together.

Later they lay in bed together, Japan's face slightly flushed as he nuzzled into Prussia's muscled chest, well it's not like he had much choice, Prussia had an iron grip on him hugging him close. (Yep~ Prussia's a snuggler .)

"You're cleaning up this mess….."

"Huh?" Prussia arched his eyebrows and looked down at his lover who never met his eyes and instead snuggled closer to him.

"Consider it payback" Japan said simply and left it at that…..

So that's how Prussia ended up with a very messy room to clean….but he wasn't going to get nothing out of it, I mean true it was his fault but he didn't care about that as far as he was concerned he would have to be rewarded for this, eyes glinting he let his mind wander to maid costumes…..

* * *

**I'd love feedback! So please make sure to drop a review :)**

**And you can request me to do anything! Yaoi, Yuri, Het absolutely anything! **

**Although not everything will be lemon, some may be lime some may just be fluff it totally depends on the inspiration and the request. **

**Spread the love~**


	2. Chopin (AustriaXPoland)

**A/N: More crack for you! Thank you so much for all the reviews and requests, i'll do my best!**

**I aslo decided to add a short summary for each chap just in case there is something that offends you so, or profoundly disturbs you. So;**

**Chopin: AustriaXPoland**

**Austria and Poland have a meeting but all austria wants to talk about is classical music, all poland wants to do is make out. Light kissing, poland being poland and hungary and her frying pan.**

* * *

Chopin

Graceful fingers glided over the pristine ivory of the piano keys, effortlessly finding their way to the correct key and gently but deliberately producing a melodious tune. Lavender eyes closed behind polished glasses as all the tension faded away from Austria's face and he lost himself in the music. However his musical reverie was abruptly disrupted by a loud screeching noise that could only be identified as Poland's greeting.

"Hey! Like what's wrong with you? You like totally didn't answer the door ugh!" Poland flipped his blonde hair and dropped into a nearby armchair with his own personal flair. Austria could feel a migraine coming on...

"Poland, I'm a little busy could we perhaps re-arrange this meeting for another time?" his smiling facade hid his desire to throttle the blonde very well, too well in fact that Poland replied unperturbed,

"Like do you have any idea what I had to do to get here? If I go back now my whole day is totally ruined! I was totally gonna go shopping but nooo I had to come see you so I'm like not leaving." Folding his arms he pouted at the brunette who was at a loss as to what he should or could say. Sighing softly he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Very well then I-" he was interrupted by Poland,

"Hey was that like Chopin you were playing on the piano?" he absentmindedly twirled a lock of blonde hair which was somewhat fascinating to Austria, he spluttered as Poland raised his eyebrow and he realised he had been staring at him quite fixatedly.

"Erm...yes that was Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2."

"Um yah I don't know the details but that dude was like polish, I went to one of his concerts, it was a snoozefest! Like seriously."

"You went to one of Chopin's concerts? But he very rarely played in public, that's amazing! I never thought I'd say this but I'm quite envious of you," Austria beamed and took a seat beside the blonde, abandoning the piano bench.

"Um it wasn't like anything special, totally boring" Poland rested his chin on his folded hands and leaned towards Austria, revelling in the attention he was being paid. Austria suddenly leaned back, startled at the proximity of their faces.

"You should consider it quite an honour, Chopin rarely ever performed in public, to be able to behold a performance by such an amazing pianist and composer, its amazing!" His lavender eyes were almost sparkling with excitement as he gushed, almost. Poland regarded him, now leaning in his elbow.

"You really like this dude huh? Like what is so special about him?" Poland should not have asked. Austria launched into, what seemed to be, a pre-planned list of reasons why he loved Chopin. Making graceful movements in the air with his hands as he spoke, he eventually got out of his seat and stood admiring the piano as he spoke of his love for classical music. Poland nodded his head and checked his nails. He thought it would be over soon, everyone around him seemed to love, as he put it 'like totally boring stuff', and felt the need to tell him about it, but Austria was driving him a little bit nuts with the endless babbling about some dead piano dude.

"Like OMG shut up!" Poland screamed at the other nation startling him,

"E-excuse me?" Austria stared wonderstruck.

"You like dragged me out here, then you totally ignored me and didn't answer the door, and you keep talking about some old piano guy and to top it all off I totally think I saw a split end! Like what?" Poland bellowed, displaying his marvellous talent for throwing a tantrum.

"I-I'm extremely sorry, I wasn't...It wasn't my intention...ahem is there any way I could make it up to you?" Austria looked at the other nation cautiously, he was supposed to be forming an alliance with him for the Second Northern War, if he could solve this simply it would be for the best, besides it was Poland, what could he possibly ask for? Something pink or a horse. Nothing big.

"I'm like totally bored, make out with me." Pokerfaced Poland.

"Uh...eh? Wha-what?" Austria's Shocked face.

Repetition of Poland's aforementioned sentence once again uttered in all seriousness.

A spasm suffered by Austria as he grapples with what the other nation proposed.

Once he had calmed down Austria eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"You want me to..."

"Yah like totally make out with me" the blonde studied his nails.

"But...why?" Austria was utterly confused, slightly astounded, sort of interested, a little disturbed and kind of aroused.

"Cos you're like kinda hot plus we're gonna be in some alliance thingy cos of some war thingy, I don't know the details, look you gonna kiss me or what?" he irritably flipped his hair back.

"That's sort of...abrupt...and random..."

"Yeah so?" he raised his eyebrows, defying Austria to find something wrong with what he had said, and for the life of him he couldn't come up with a proper reason to refuse.

So he awkwardly made his way over to the chair and was contemplating on how to handle the situation when Poland suddenly jumped up and pulled Austria to him rapidly, smacking their lips together. Vocalising his muffled surprise, Austria struggled to regain his balance and composure. Uncertain of what he was supposed to do he let his hands fall limp by his sides, until Poland grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist, once again placing his own arms around Austria's neck. Going with the flow of the situation Austria deepened the kiss, gaining an appreciative moan from Poland, the melodious hum sending a tinge down his spine.

They stayed in their embrace for little longer than second but it felt like endless moments, as the entire world around them faded to a distant buzz.

Suddenly a loud screech of horror/anger ripped them apart, twirling around they saw Hungary standing in the doorway with an expression that could strike fear in the best of men.

"Geez, can't you like tell? You're totally interrupting," Poland used his thumb to wipe his bottom lip, and Austria suddenly became aware he was still holding him in his arms. Snatching his arms back and jumping away he shook his head and attempted to explain to Hungary. However Poland had a big mouth, and he didn't know when to shut it.

"What are you wearing! OMG seriously? And you call yourself a girl? I would look way better in that dress, like no wonder Austria prefers me..." Poland pointed at her dress mockingly, needless to say Hungary didn't take this very well.

Out came the frying pan.

And away went Poland.

And that left Austria alone to contemplate what had happened.

* * *

**ok this took so long it wasn't even funny, and it ended up totally crap anyway and oh good lord i have begun talking like poland...seriously.**

**Sorry of they seem off, i'm not a huge austria fan so i wasn't exactly sure how to go.**

**The next chapter will be RomaPan for Rosalie Whorihara (who has an awesome username lol)**


	3. Sleep (RomanoXJapan)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's rhamadhan so my times are really screwy and i barely get time to write -_-;**

**Sleep: Romapan (RomanoXJapan)**

**For Rosalie Whorihara**

**No major warnings, just fluff as requested :) Some cutesy hugging and snuggling and Romano's bad language.**

* * *

Sleep

Japan was quietly sitting on the couch at Italy's house, letting the chaos around him go on, he would have intervened but there was no real point. Italy had insisted on sitting in Germany's lap, causing Romano to throw a fit and thus a fight ensued involving Romano bullying Italy and Germany anxiously trying to separate them. Japan was far too tired to care though, he was suffering from jet lag and the arguing was leaving him a little dizzy.

Finally Romano let go of Italy and flopped down to sit beside Japan, disgruntled at the outcome as Germany muttered an apology to the oriental and carried a dazed Italy to his bed. Beside him Romano mumbled his dissatisfactions and attempted to strangle a cushion.

"Why do you hang out with the likes of my idiot brother and that German bastard?" Romano snapped at an unsuspecting Japan.

"Excuse me?" Japan asked politely not quite knowing how to respond to that.

"You heard me, why hang out with them? Italy's an idiot and that potato loving weirdo is just wrong in the head. You obviously have more brains than that...or maybe not since you're their friend..." for no apparent reason he threw the cushion with immense force as though it had personally offended him. Japan kept silent not knowing what to say, he was afraid his answer might come out rude.

The silence was beginning to get on Romano's nerves, no wonder Japan was friends with those two he never said anything, the freak. He had thought Japan was meant to be smart, but he obviously wasn't, he didn't even know how to answer a simple question! Glancing at the man he took in his soft features, smooth oriental skin and thick dark lashes. Blushing madly he shook his head frantically and shouted at the silent nation.

"What's wrong with you? Seriously, you never talk, are you brain dead?" he hadn't meant to say that but Japan was infuriating him, sitting there all cool and handsome, while he was a mad fidgeting mess. "Would it kill you to show some emotion?"

"I apologise Romano, I'm afraid I have a little jet-lag, it was never my intention to anger you." Japan hurriedly apologized, perhaps it had been rude to keep silent after he had asked him a question, he hoped the Italian wasn't too angry.

"If you're tired then go to bed idiot! Who told you to stay up?" Romano answered angrily, noting with some satisfaction that Japan seemed genuinely sorry.

"It would be rude to go to bed before my hosts..." Japan answered carefully just in case Romano decided to explode again.

"You're too careful! Why do you care so much? If you're tired go sleep, simple." Romano was irked at Japans overbearing sense of responsibility. The man never seemed to think about himself, what if his health was affected? Well not that Romano cared, no he didn't care at all...however his not caring didn't stop him from grabbing Japan by the arm and hauling him off the couch.

"What are you doing?" Japan was bewildered as Romano grabbed his arm and led him away from the lounge, he followed of course not wanting to be rude and also a little curious as to where he was being taken.

"Here, you can use my room, it's further from the other rooms so it's quiet and those idiots won't find or bother you." Romano nervously turned the light on and let Japan in closing the door behind him, no one else had been in his room before apart from Italy. Absently checking that his room wasn't too much of a mess he didn't realise when Japan picked up a canvas sitting by the bed.

"This is beautiful! Did you paint this Romano?" Japan exclaimed breathlessly as he admired a painting of the rialto bridge in Venice, illuminated in lights. It was a truly splendid piece of work, he never knew Romano had this kind of talent.

"Don't look at that!" Romano snatched the painting from Japan hugging it to himself as his face turned as crimson as the tomatoes he was so partial to.

"I'm sorry did I upset you?" Japan asked concernedly, he could never figure out Romano, although he suspected that he was just embarrassed at the compliment, a feeling that Japan could very well identify with.

"Don't look at it, it's crap..." Romano mumbled into his painting, how could he have forgotten that he had left it there? And Japan had seen it, he had probably felt sorry so he said those nice things, that was just what Japan was like.

"What do you mean? I think it's beautiful" Japan insisted, why would he not accept the compliment? Japan was also easily abashed but he had never said outright that the compliment was not deserved.

"Shut up! Its crap ok...I bet you've seen Italy's paintings, I bet they're much nicer. You don't have to pretend, it's not like I care!" Romano shouted at him, fighting the tears that threatened to spring from his eyes. He was so pathetic, how could he show such a face? And in front of Japan as well, he may be nice but here was no way he wouldn't make fun of him, in a situation like this-

Romano's thoughts were cut abruptly short as he felts long slender arms wrap themselves around his back. Blinking the fuzzy tears from his eyes he realised his head was on Japans shoulder, the other nation embracing him tightly, which made his head spin and turn crimson. Although unbeknownst to him Japan was wondering if this was the correct procedure to comfort someone, he had been taught by Italy but was unsure.

"What are you doing Japan?" Romano muttered quietly into his shoulder causing Japan to become flustered and let go off him.

"I'm sorry was that too much?" he was panicking now "I only meant to comfort you, the painting is honestly very nice, I think you underestimate yourself Romano..." Japan's honesty and panicked expression made Romano smile as he thought how nice it was to be cared about. Putting the painting on the floor he hugged Japan and buried his face in the others chest to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't misunderstand, it's only cos you hugged me, so I'm hugging you back as thanks..." Japan didn't say anything but just pulled Romano in tighter, smiling slightly at the Italians shyness. They were so very similar.

After he had broken through Romano's barrier the two had stayed in his room, talking about art and literature, Romano proudly showed off his paintings and sketches that he kept hidden since he thought they weren't good enough compared to Italy's. Japan smiled at his excitement and was amazed by his talent. His jet lag and the chaos from earlier all but forgotten.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through the window illuminating Romano's face. He squinted angrily and buried his face deeper into the pillow he had been leaning on and muttered death threats to the sun. Attempting to go back to his sweet sleep he quickly became angry at the relentless shine on his eyes and angrily opened them rubbing the sleep away.

Startled he froze as he realised that he wasn't snuggling with his pillow. He was being held around the waist by Japan who was sleeping beside him in his bed, Japan whose shoulders he had been leaning on, Japan who looked so good asleep. His mood dramatically increased at the sight of this and smiling softly he snuggled into Japan's chest softly mumbling 'idiot' not knowing whether it was directed at the other nation or himself.

* * *

**Awwww! I loved writing this, they're so cute and so similar in different ways (makes no sense to you but it makes sense to me lol)**

**I feel like writing something naughty about these two o_O maybe some other time...**


	4. Information

Hey guys! *hides behind rock*

Sorry I've been so absent and haven't uploaded anything in a while. I've not only been completely swamped with uni work but I had a lot of medical problems too.

Well basically life was being uncompromisingly difficult and interfered a LOT.

I sincerely apologise to all my readers and requesters.

I feel very terrible about all this.

BUT onto the good news :)

I've been putting a dent in the request and have 3 chapters ready for you guys!

The rest of the request will be done promptly!

Please excuse me for the absence and i'm sorry for the wait.

XD


	5. Leave the lights on (TurkeyXCanada)

**Pairing: TurkeyXCanada**

**For: DinosaurAttack**

**Warnings: Slightly angsty, Lime **

* * *

Leave the lights on

Turkey swept into the room, carefully closing the door behind. His footsteps were heavy as he attempted to step quietly, causing the wood to groan under his boots. The low sound pierced the silent air like an alarm causing the young nation in front of him to glance around in worry. Canada put a finger to his lips and urged Turkey to proceed with caution.

The older nation sighed, what had he been reduced to? Once the name of the Ottoman Empire struck fear into everyone's hearts, nobody dared to oppose him and all were afraid of upsetting him. Now he was avoided and looked down upon, a crusty old nation that no-one cared about, while these new upstarts and so-called superpowers ran the world into chaos. It was times like these he lamented at the absence of Rome and Germania, some say he was luckier than them but was he really? He had survived but his life now was a pitiful existence.

The only thing that kept the former empire going was the gentle, soft spoken nation that had become his guiding light. Canada. The forgotten nation, the invisible one whose good intentions and sound ideas went unnoticed as he was overshadowed by his obnoxious brother.

They were both forgotten, floating aimlessly and companionless. Drawn to each other by sheer magnetism, a connection that became their saving grace was formed. America disapproved obviously, Turkey's past power had been formidable and he was uncomfortable with a possible enemy so close to home.

Thus Canada and Turkey's secret affair ensued. Stolen moments at meetings, subtle glances and secret trysts filling their lives, the distance was of no help either. They were helped by a select few other nations; Japan, Egypt and Greece had all helped them meet on more than one occasion. But Turkey was tired of it all.

"Mathew..." he whispered into Canada's ear as he enveloped the younger nation in his arms.

"I'm sorry, America said he was going to China's but he changed his mind, it'll be fine as long as we're quiet" Canada smiled brightly up at the elder, violet eyes sparkling in the dark. Turkey leaned in and captured his lips in a hungry kiss, devouring the younger who squeaked slightly at Turkey's aggressiveness, but he knew the older nation would never hurt him. Running his hand through brown silky locks, allowing Turkey further access to his mouth he moaned as Turkey deepened the kiss, displaying his expertise.

The bed creaked as the nations combined weights fell upon it, gasping to catch his breath Canada looked up into Turkey's eyes only to be startled at the sad look of melancholy present in them.

"What's wrong turkey?"

"Let me turn the lights on Mathew..." his eyes pleaded silently making his true intention clear.

"We can't" Canada gripped Turkey's shoulder tightly in fear, his eyes glistened with tears as he tried to explain

"Why not? We're doing nothing wrong, why should we hide?" Turkey ran a finger down the younger's cheek to calm him, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Canada.

"America..."

"I've been around a lot longer than America."

"So had Rome..." Canada murmured fearfully startling turkey,

"What?" he prompted Canada for an explanation

"Rome and Germania, you knew them, they were empires too and they were really powerful but they're not here anymore. America's a superpower whether we like it or not, what if he does something? What if you end up like them? I can't lose you Turkey, you're all I have, the only one who acknowledges me, the only one who sees me, I mean really sees me." Canada pleaded tearfully, tightening his hold around Turkey and burying his face in his chest wetting the older nation's shirt with his silent tears.

Turkey pulled him in tighter and planted soft kisses along his neck in comfort, he hadn't wanted to upset him, he was just tired of hiding. He had no idea Canada felt this way, so he decided to let the subject go for another day, he needed to increase Canada's confidence before bringing it up again, he was far too insecure to be assertive in front of America. Turkey had once been an empire, now he would lend Canada the strength of said empire.

"I'm not going anywhere Canada" he whispered softly into the others ear. They left the lights off, filling the darkness with hungry exchanges, electric excitement and muffled sounds of passion. Two distant nations separated by an ocean meeting in the darkness to reaffirm their companionship. The morning would be a cruel invasion on the dream but for now they lived their beautiful lie. The moon, witness to their lover's tryst, would disappear along with the night, the only reminder a dull ache in their bones.

They were treasured moments nonetheless.

...

"Matt!" America's loud voice invaded his ears as he groaned in sleepy response.

"What is it?"

"I can't find the maple syrup!" Canada looked up, sighing as he pointed to the bottle of syrup laying directly in front of his brother who had managed to look everywhere except in front of him.

"Oh..." he picked it up and dumped a large helping onto his full plate, noticing his younger brother's mood he shovelled food into his mouth and asked "whash wrong? You 'ook tired..."

"Um...I couldn't sleep last night..." Canada mumbled, flicking the crumbs off his shirt that America had just sprayed him with, America just shrugged and continued on eating.

Canada sighed and looked out at the ocean, his heart miles away with the large grumpy former empire that had a soft spot.

Turkey was wondering the halls of his empty home, fingering the only picture he had of Canada and planning their next stolen meeting.

Till next time.


	6. Cold Snow (SuFin)

**Pairing: SuFin **

**For: Derp A Thon **

**Warnings: None, some light kissing, and slightly raunchy Finland**

** Enjoy! I'm sorry it took so long :)**

* * *

**Cold Snow**

Finland was humming a cheery tune while sweeping the floors, resting his hands on top of the broom he smiled at the snow falling outside. It was a nice peaceful day, after he was finished cleaning he was going to sit by the fire and enjoy a nice book. It was nice to relax sometimes instead of rushing of your feet. The front door clicked opened letting the bitter cold wind in, heavy boots thudded on the floor getting louder and louder as they approached the lounge.

"Ah Su-san! I just cleaned there." Finland pouted at the bespectacled nation who looked down at the wet trail of slush he had trailed in and then back up at Finland apologetically.

"'M sorry..." he muttered gently smiling to himself, he was glad Finland was now comfortable enough around him to actually tell him off, he had always been so cautious around him that it made him very happy to see the smaller nation so relaxed around him. Finland smiled and waved away the apology, ushering Sweden to the couch he promptly got rid of his boots and set about cleaning away the slush despite many interjections from Sweden offering to help.

"It's fine I like cleaning," Finland chirped cheerily as Sweden felt his cheeks redden at the blonde's dazzling smile. Looking through his bag he found the delicately packaged parcel he was looking for and turning towards Finland he motioned for him to sit beside him. Finland stopped poking at the fire and complied. He watched in curiosity as Sweden produced a pretty parcel and held it out towards him, questioning the taller man with a look Finland accepted the gift gratefully.

"What is this Su-san?" Finland tilted his head curiously as he carefully removed the packaging. Sweden admired Finland's long graceful fingers as they delicately removed the paper, his blonde hair softly brushing against his slightly flushed cheeks and beautiful violet eyes sparkling in anticipation. They only widened further as the paper fell away to reveal a leather bound book, he fingered the gold raised lettering.

"D'you like it?" Sweden asked nervously, watching closely for a reaction.

"It's wonderful Su-san!" Finland exclaimed in happiness launching himself into Sweden's arms.

Sweden froze in shock but quickly overcame the surprise attack and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of the other, pulling him closer feeling his body flush against his own. He smelled like vanilla and fudge, Sweden took in the intoxicating smell, drinking it up .

Finland couldn't move, he had launched himself into Su-san's arms but hadn't though ahead of that and was now frantically worrying about what to do. Although the way Sweden pulled him closer made him feel safer somehow so he just lay there, listening to his heartbeat thump heavily against his chest.

Pulling away slightly Sweden stared into Finland's eyes looking for discomfort or fear, scared that he might have pushed it too far but all he got in return of his intense gaze was a blush that spread across Finland's face. He had no idea what he was ding but he felt himself lower his head and close the distance between his and Finland's lips.

Finland's brain was no longer in control of his body as he launched himself at the other country, swiftly closing the space between them and engaging him in a crushing kiss whilst simultaneously surprising him at the aggressiveness of the kiss.

Sweden hadn't seen this side of Finland before and was pleasantly surprised at his eagerness, delving his tongue into his mouth he felt the smaller man squirm under him and gasp at the sensations. Happy with the reactions he was getting from him Sweden decided to push it a little farther and explored his mouth more extensively, running an exploratory hand down his body. Releasing Finland's lips to let him breath, Sweden then moved on to his pal neck, licking and biting his way across the expanse of flesh searching for a sensitive spot.

He found it.

Finland let out a low moan, running his hands through Sweden's blond hair, tugging at it slightly as his nerves tingled in excitement. Sweden was taking great delight in the mewling sounds he was eliciting from Finland's usually innocent mouth.

BAM

The two tore themselves form each other, Sweden releasing the chunk of flesh he had between his teeth and Finland releasing Sweden's hair. Arguing and jovial shouting could be heard form the hallway as the two of them hurriedly mad themselves presentable, just in time as well as the door to the lounge burst open and revealed Denmark, Norway and Iceland laden with bags.

"Hey guys!" Denmark shouted cheerfully and allowed Finland to help him with the bags, Norway and Iceland looked on suspiciously as Sweden straightened his crooked glasses and Finland disappeared from the room blushing.

Later as they lazed around the lounge, full from the meal Finland had cooked, idle chatter floated around but as Norway burst out with a sudden question he drew all the attention towards him

"So Sweden, what were you and Finland doing before we got here?" he kept his tone light and curious but the implication was clearly there, Finland went bright red suddenly aware of how close he was sitting to Sweden.

Only Denmark didn't understand.


	7. Fun and Games (DenmarkXAmerica)

**Pairing: Denmark X America**

**For: ForNarnia**

**Warnings: Yaoi smut (not major smut thought)**

* * *

Fun and Games

"How much food do you need?" Denmark ogled the growing pile of junk that America was still adding to.

"Hey! When playing a gaming marathon, sustenance is important" America grinned adding chocolate to the pile in front of Denmark.

"Huh, I didn't think you knew how to say sustenance" he snickered getting a cushion in the back of the head

"Hey! Video games teach you tons." America griped and stalked off to grab blankets. They would usually plan a guys nights where all they did was hang out, play video games and eat crap. It was nice to get away from their stricter friends who disapproved of holing themselves up for hours on end. What did they know? America always looked forward to Denmark's visits, they could just let loose and he didn't have to worry about being lectured, Denmark also enjoyed spending time with America, he didn't understand why people were irritated with him all the time, he was a pretty cool guy.

Denmark set to work setting up the gaming system and finding the game. The start-up screen lit up, grabbing his controller Denmark sat comfortably and shouted out the open door to America

"Hey come on! I'm gonna kick your ass this time!" America appeared at the door grinning, he threw the blanket onto the other and laughed as he struggled to fight his way out of it.

"You wish Den! I'm a pro at gaming!" he then jumped on top of Denmark who was still struggling to get out of the blanket

"H-hey!" Denmark's temporary blindness resulted in some wild thrashing which caused things to go flying in every direction, America included.

"Oww..." America rubbed his head scowling at the sharp pain from the impact with the floor, he froze as his eyes caught Denmark's and they realised they were in a very compromising position. Denmark was on top of him, and one of his legs was trapped between Denmark's whilst the other was resting on Denmark's hip. Gulping he attempted to calm his rapid heartbeat, Denmark's breath tickled his neck making him shiver.

Denmark's mind went utterly blank as he stared into America's deep ocean blue eyes, all he could feel was the thumping of his heart and the soft wisps of breath America was letting out. He had no idea what he was doing but his body obviously did as he leaned forward, barely registering the surprise in America's eyes, and captured his lips in a hesitant but long kiss.

America only felt the sensation of his friend's lips on his own, all coherent thought he possessed had left and he leaned his face up slightly, meeting Denmark's lips and moving his own against them.

The soft hesitant touches grew longer and more aggressive as Denmark invaded America's mouth with fervent desire. A brief battle of the tongues ensued, neither one letting up as they fought for dominance, a ceasefire was called as they drew away from each other to take in several deep shaking breaths.

America hadn't realised that his hands had travelled up to wrap around Denmark's broad shoulders, Denmark had a handful of America's soft hair and twirled it, now trailing kisses down his jaw line. America let out a growl of appreciation as Denmark sucked on the sensitive chunk of flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Smirking at the sound he had elicited Denmark continued his exploration of the Americans soft supple skin, tugging at his shirt.

America clawed at Denmark's shirt attempting to rip it from his body, gaining him an amused chuckle. The older country sat up, licking the saliva from his lips which set off an electric spark in America, and pulled his shirt of displaying his impressive body. America smirked at the sight of the Dane's body and launched himself at the exposed skin, not losing out to the other.

Some pulling, tugging and biting later both countries exhaled heavily exhausted from their bout of fighting for dominance.

"I'm older!" Denmark growled pinning America to the floor and tugging at his pants, but the other was having none of that

"I'm America!" he shoved Denmark and sat atop him, liking his lips in triumph and proceeded to grind their hips together, forcing a low moan out of the Dane. Feeling Denmark's hand travel up his skin, he closed his eyes and gave in to the sensations, keeping up a steady pace with his hips. He felt Denmark slip his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pull them free, long fingers skilfully ghosting over the bump in his boxers causing him to shudder.

Shifting his weight Denmark skilfully shifted their positions, laying a wet trail of saliva down to the top of America's boxers, grazing his teeth against the Americans hip bones.

"Just get on with it" America grumbled giving in to the Dane because of his impatience. He could have sworn he felt Denmark's mouth pull into a grin at his waist. Denmark straightened up and allowed America to pull his jeans and underwear off.

"Do you have any lube?" Denmark queried looking around the dimly lit room, he was pulled down harshly as America yanked him on top of him and hooked his legs around his waist.

"This is not my first rodeo, you know that better than anyone" America smirked and set an assault on Denmark's neck.

Denmark teased America's entrance with his fingers causing him to moan against his collarbone and urgently buck his hips up to meet the Dane's fingers. Feeling the impatience in the younger's kisses Denmark removed his fingers and replaced them with himself, making the American scream in delight.

There was no room to take it slow with the American's frantic movements, so Denmark set up an aggressively accurate pace striking with force each time, filling the room with America's shouted curse words and screams.

A frantic mess of tangled limbs was all that was left by the time they were satisfied. Breathing heavily America shifted himself into a more comfortable position leaning against Denmark's arm.

"So much for playing" Denmark huffed pulling the blanket over their bodies, as America drifted off to sleep

"Mm I like this game better" America smiled and snuggled into the Dane's arm. Chuckling Denmark wrapped his arm around the other and drifted off to sleep, the TV and game long forgotten.


	8. I'm not sick (VietnamXTaiwan)

**Pairing: Vietnam X Taiwan**

**For: TsubakiNakamura**

**Warnings: Some slight sexual content **

**This is my first attempt at any yuri so please let me know how i did, hopefully it's good enough :)**

* * *

I'm not sick

Taiwan lay in bed tracing the circles on her bed sheets absentmindedly. The house was quiet, empty of people as everyone was attending a meeting China had called, the reason Taiwan wasn't attending was simply because she didn't want to be bossed around by him, she did respect his teachings but sometimes he pushed it too far.

Taiwan wanted to be free to do what she liked, hence the reason she was at home in bed, pretending to be sick to avoid the meeting. Sure it was bad to lie but Taiwan thought that this little stretch of the truth wouldn't do any harm. Giggling she started to wonder what she could do when she heard the front door click.

"Taiwan?" she recognised Vietnam's silky voice call out to her, gasping she hid under the bed sheets hurriedly rubbing her cheeks to work up a fake fever. If Vietnam realised she had lied she'd be disappointed, and the one thing Taiwan didn't want was to disappoint Vietnam.

She felt the bed dip slightly and a hand caressed her head through the blanket soothingly which made Taiwan feel guilty.

"Are you okay?" the concern was evident in her tone as she leaned closer and tried to pry away the blanket of a guilty and suddenly depressed Taiwan, frowning at the resistance she urged the girl to let go. Her guilt getting to her Taiwan complied.

"Hey..." the word came out as a quiet squeak as she saw the concern in Vietnam's eyes suddenly feeling horrible for lying.

"Are you okay? Oh gosh you're burning up Taiwan!" Vietnam's cool palm stroked her heated forehead, Taiwan spent too much time under the covers hyperventilating from guilt and worry and as a result her body temperature had soared, Vietnam however mistook it for illness. She hurriedly got up to get some medicine only to be stopped by Taiwan.

Taiwan tugged at her long sleeve stopping her from leaving, she didn't want Vietnam to worry so much about her. She was a bad person, she was lying to Vietnam who was always so nice and sweet to her.

"Vietnam..." she sniffled slightly, Vietnam moved back to the bed and pulled the girl into a warm hug, stroking her hair gently

"What's wrong?" she sweetly coaxed the girl

"I lied..." Taiwan buried her face in Vietnam's chest, cheeks flushing as she felt the older girls body press against her

"About what sweetie?" Vietnam prompted her to go further, now confused, maybe she was delirious from the fever? Vietnam brushed a hand against the exposed skin on the girl's neck feeling the heat emanating from her skin. Taiwan shivered as Vietnam's soft fingers brushed against her neck

"I'm not sick...I didn't want to go to the meeting because China was just going to boss me around a lot...I never wanted you to worry though...I'm sorry" she murmured her confession, her voice echoing in the silence, heart thumping in her chest.

"But you're burning up..." Vietnam was even more confused now, was Taiwan just trying to make her worry less? She clearly had a fever, her body was flushing and she was trembling slightly in her arms.

"That's because..." Taiwan couldn't form the words, Vietnam pushed her back to take in her appearance, her whole face was tinged pink, chest rising rapidly as she shook

"Because?" Vietnam raised an eyebrow, the younger girl bit her lip and looked down to her lap

"Because you're so close..." the slight whisper floated to Vietnam whose eyes lit up in understanding, smirking slightly she placed her hands around Taiwan's waist and pulled her into her lap, earning a squeak from the other girl.

"Do you dislike me being so close?" Vietnam breathed into her ear, causing her to shudder, the older girl proceeded to push their bodies against each other, one hand keeping Taiwan in place while the other wandered under her nightgown and crawled seductively up her left thigh lifting the fabric as it went.

"Vietnam..." Taiwan barley stifled a moan under the elder's ministrations. Vietnam ghosted her fingers over the girl's flower-shaped birthmark on her thigh, enjoying the sight of a flustered Taiwan. She pressed soft, gentle kisses on the smooth expanse of skin on Taiwan's heated neck, running a tongue to trace along the tendons. Taiwan's hands found their way into Vietnam's silky locks, pulling her closer.

"Impatient are we?" Vietnam smirked at the younger girl in her arms who just blushed. Vietnam tangled her in a dizzying kiss, tongues dancing in harmony as her fingers tugged at the nightgown, exploring Taiwan's supple skin as she moaned into the kiss. Vietnam grazed her teeth along the girl's collarbones, pushing her down onto the bed at the same time. Taiwan pulled Vietnam's hair free of the ponytail causing her long chocolate strands of hair to cascade around her, tickling Taiwan's shoulders as Vietnam leaned down to reconnect their mouths in a kiss.

Vietnam then proceeded to 'cure' Taiwan of her illness, with a medicine so sweet that Taiwan accepted willingly.


	9. Fake Moustache (GermanyXRomano)

**Pairing: Germany X Romano**

**For: brattyteenagewerewolf  
**

**Warnings: None, just some face-graffiti and sleeping lol**

* * *

Fake Moustache 

Romano licked his lips in concentration, making his footsteps as light as possible as he sneaked through the quiet house. The moonlight streamed through the windows and highlighted Romano's soft relaxed features. Biting his lip he eased the door open, the doorknob freezing his fingers and sending a shiver down his spine.

The door creaked slightly as it opened to reveal the room, Romano cursed under his breath at the noise which seemed amplified in the silence. Taking a moment to calm his rapid heartbeat, Romano proceeded with his careful steps towards the figure sleeping in bed.

The moonlight highlighted Germany's golden hair, his chest rising and falling gently under the covers. Romano looked the man over, ignoring the slight tingle in his chest at his shirtless state. Twirling a marker in his fingers Romano contemplated what kind of art he should bestow on the German's face, smirking at the sudden brilliant idea he got he popped the cap off and leaned over Germany, carefully keeping his balance.

With slightly trembling fingers he administered a few expert strokes with the pen, smiling at how his masterpiece was coming. Leaning in closer, Romano tried to go over the lines again to make it darker but in the dark his now cold and numb feet stumbled against something.

He quickly stuck out a hand to save himself from falling on top of Germany, fingers sinking into the pillow and then suddenly being crushed by Germany as he turned his head in his sleep and laid it on Romano's hand, effectively trapping the Italian.

"Fuck...stupid potato bastard..." Romano cursed quietly as he attempted to tug his hand free but to no avail. Dropping the marker, he lifted his other hand to shove Germany's head off. Gently laying his slightly shaking fingers on the German's cheek, Romano slowly pushed his head back.

Just when he was almost free, Germany shook his head irritably and ended up even farther up Romano's arm, as he was disturbed in his sleep.

"Shit." Romano froze, unable to do anything, Germany had nuzzled into his hand which caused electric sparks to shoot up Romano's arm. Suddenly he felt a warm wet sensation at his wrist, snapping his head down his eyes bulged and his face turned red as he saw Germany lick his lips in his sleep, his tongue tickling against Romano's flesh.

Romano had had enough, he placed a hand on the German's muscled arm and tried to shove him away forcibly but to no avail, the strength in Romano's small frame wasn't enough to move the sleeping German. Sighing Romano kneeled on the bed to get more leverage.

Bad idea.

Or good idea.

It depends on how you look at it.

As the bed dipped from Romano's added weight, Germany unconsciously moved closer to him, and in his sleeping state used his arms to grab onto Romano's waist and pull him down towards him.

Romano couldn't move as the German moved their bodies closer in an attempt to get some more warmth in the cold night. He felt his strong arms wrap around him, soft breath tickling his neck and the steady heartbeat beating against his chest. Romano's face was now bright red as he felt the German's warm flesh pressed against him.

"G-Germany..." he whispered quietly, trying to wake the man so he could get out of this situation. But as he reached his free hand up to shake him, he suddenly stopped. There was no way he could wake up Germany now, the position he was in was far too embarrassing, how was he supposed to explain what was going on?

Romano felt the weight of Germany's hand leave his hand as the German moved his face down to rest on the top of Romano's head. Romano quickly pulled his hand down to him and clutched at his chest with both hands, face reddening even farther as one of Germany's hands wandered south of his waist.

His breathing was now shallow as he tried to wriggle free, but the German's grip was far superior, keeping him firmly in place. He sighed in defeat, resigning himself to his fate. He would just have to stay like this for a while and then in the morning he'd wake up before Germany and escape.

And if that didn't work he could always pretend to be Italy, even thought his brother was an idiot.

Settling into Germany's chest he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat and sleep, ignoring his tingling nerves and flushed face. He kept repeating that it didn't mean anything over and over in his head until he eventually fell asleep.

In the morning Germany awoke to a rather strange sight, he had his arms around Romano who was lying against his chest dozing cutely. A small smile lit up his face as he stroked the stubborn Italian's hair and pressed a small kiss on his head, settling back to sleep as Romano snuggled against his chest.

Later Romano would awake and shove Germany off him, running as fast as he could to his room, Germany would spend an hour in the bathroom washing black marker off his face and they would sit in awkward silence till Italy came back from France's house.

But for now, they dozed peacefully in their tight embrace, all thanks to a fake moustache.


	10. Cosplay (KoreaXJapan)

**Pairing: Korea X Japan**

**For: Akumu Lee Crimson  
**

**Warnings: Hard smut (finally)**

**Ok so a few things to clear up 'cause i _know _someone will bring them up. The request was Korea so i used S. Korea since he's on the official wiki. In this fic Korea occasionally uses _onii-san _and at one moment uses _ittadakimasu _BUT i put those in japanese for purpose, they're there to emphasise his point, not for show. **

**Also i did have a solid plot but my insane imagination reared it's ugly head and led this fic to weird and dark places so i apologise if it seems like random porn. because it is random por****n.**

**Also a shout out to RIVERCLAN23 for all the amazing comments and support :) Thanks for sticking with me even though i'm slow and i disappeared. **

**Read away!**

* * *

Cosplay

Japan carefully laid his towels on the rack to dry before making his way to his wardrobe contemplating what to wear today. He was going to go visit China so he supposed it would have to be formal but comfortable enough to travel in, while mulling his choices over he opened his wardrobe not really paying attention. Reaching out an arm to grab a random piece of clothing to scrutinise, he froze as he felt soft supple silk slide through his fingers.

Snapping out of his short reverie he focused on the clothes in front of him only to suffer momentary brain freeze as he failed to comprehend what was happening.

His clothes were gone.

His wardrobe was now full of..._cosplay?_

Blinking in confusion Japan tried to think how this could have happened, he didn't even like cosplay so...how?

Just then a carefree sing-song voice wafted through the hallway to him as he flinched in recognition

"Japan~ are you ready yet? Breakfast will get cold!" S. Korea called out wondering what was taking Japan so long, after he had lovingly prepared breakfast for him too! Smiling slyly he took this opportunity to slink into Japan's bedroom, a place he had been denied entry to the night before, and gasped at the sight before him.

Japan was clad in a bathrobe, a silky sailor moon cosplay outfit clutched in his hands, S. Korea broke out in a huge grin and made his presence known

"I honestly prefer the sailor mars uniform, red looks better on you~" chuckling slightly he skipped his way over to Japan, pulling out the red uniform and shoving it in his arms, Japan was flustered not knowing what to say but after some spluttering he managed to form a coherent sentence,

"Did you do this?! Why?" Japan whipped his head to face the younger mischievous nation, horror evident on his face, the horror was quickly replaced by fear Korea's facial expression darkened considerably and the younger nation closed the distance between them

"I wanted to have some fun..._onii-san_" he smirked into Japan's ear, enjoying the reactions he got from him as he teased him, Korea had so been looking forward to staying at Japan's home but Japan refused to let him sleep with him. So Korea had formulated a plan. One that would ensure they were closer than ever by the end of this trip.

"Wh-why?" Japan spluttered now completely uncertain of what to do, he could feel a tingle up his spine as Korea's warm breath tickled at the nape of his neck.

"To have some fun of course" the younger nation smirked, lightly fingering the collar of Japan's bathrobe eliciting a slight shudder which widened his smirk.

"S-stop, what do you think you're doing?" Japan gasped his words out as Korea ignored him and deftly slipped his bathrobe off, showcasing the soft creamy skin on the upper half of his body. Running a finger down Japan's chest teasingly, he stopped just above the waist, hooking his finger into the waist of his bathrobe and pulling Japan closer so their bodies were pressed together,

"Why don't you slip yourself into one of those _costumes _and then we can have some real fun _onii-san~_" Korea growled into Japan's ear, grinding their crotches together for emphasis. A low moan escaped Japan's mouth, he bit his lip hastily and sighed in resignation.

Turning back to his wardrobe he replaced the sailor moon costume and closed the doors, Japan was about to remove the rest of his bathrobe and change into the sailor mars costume Korea had thrust upon him but stopped abruptly when he realised Korea was still in the room, directing his blushing gaze at the other he raised an eyebrow in question.

Korea merely smirked and made his way to the bed, leaning back on his elbows he motioned for Japan to continue. Gulping Japan attempted to block out his presence as he changed but he changed a lot more cautiously, he could almost feel Korea's eyes raking over his body, his body heating up at the thought of him watching as every inch of skin was exposed.

Tugging uncomfortably at the hem of his very short red skirt Japan turned around to face Korea who let his tongue dart out and run across his lip sensually. A simple motion with his finger prompted Japan to come closer until he was standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at a very amused and pleased S. Korea.

"You're like a pretty little package~" he trailed his hands up the soft expanse of skin on Japan's left thigh "I'll have fun unwrapping you~" Korea continued to tease the sensitive skin on the underside of Japan's thighs, the elder nation bit his lip in order to bite back the building moan in his throat.

Unknowingly he had shifted closer to Korea which gave him a wicked idea.

"Ahn!" Japan let out a strangled cry, falling forward and gripping the bed sheets on either side of Korea who just continued the act that had caused such an intense reaction. As Korea saw Japan shift closer, the scent of vanilla wafted from his porcelain skin enticing Korea to taste it. So he did. Leaning his head forward he peeked his mischievous tongue out and stroked the underside of Japan's thigh with an aggressive slick movement, trailing his wet tongue all the way up to his underwear and stopping just before his crotch.

He continued sampling the taste of Japan's thighs as the older nation quivered on top of him, moaning softly at the nips and grazes of Korea's teeth. Korea was unsatisfied with the almost silent appreciation so he decided it was time to be more brazen. He wanted Japan to shout out how good it was, as an ego boost you know?

He nibbled his way up the underside of Japan's thigh reaching the neglected crotch area that had grown considerably since a few minutes ago. Opening his mouth, he exhaled harshly onto the clothed erection, bathing it in his warm breath and earning a squeak from Japan as a result of the sensation it caused.

He then slowly closed his mouth, keeping it in close proximity to Japan's clothed crotch so his teeth grazed over the bulge, teasing it into a bigger mound, Korea licked a clean line up the fabric and sucked on the throbbing member through the cloth.

Japan couldn't stand the ministrations, his arms gave way and he landed with his face down in the mattress, moaning loudly

"Korea...Ngh..." he tightened his grip on the sheets, knuckles turning white from the force as Korea continued to tease and bite at his clothed member that was begging for more, face hidden by the red fabric of his skirt.

Japan let out a slew of curse words as he felt Korea's hands slide up his ass and tease his cheeks through the fabric, he was now incredibly frustrated at his underwear wishing it would vanish into nothingness.

"O-off...t-ta-take it ooooooff" Japan whined, squirming on top of Korea who was having a hard time keeping him still. Sighing in defeat Korea decided to comply and slipped his fingers into the waistband of Japan's underwear, tugging and pulling at the fabric teasingly, tracing lines across his skin with his fingernails.

"Just hurry up and take the damn thing off!" Japan scolded the younger in his frustrated state of mind, causing Korea so raise his eyebrow in surprise. This was a side of Japan he'd never seen before, and he very much wanted to see more of it.

"Whatever you say _onii-san~_" he purred and whipped his underwear off a little too efficiently which caused Japan to wonder how many time Korea had done this before, but he was far too pre-occupied to pursue the thought thoroughly and instead rolled his hips slightly, brushing his now free member against Korea's soft lips.

Smirking at Japan's uncharacteristic impatience, he opened his mouth giving the tender flesh presented to him a teasingly slow lick, the groan from Japan's mouth sent a shiver up his spine 'just wait till we get to the main course' he thought devilishly.

"Well then _onii-san~ Itadakkimasu~_" Korea enveloped Japan's heat with his lips, taking in as much as he could, adding his fingers to the equation so none of the flesh went unattended to.

Matching the strokes of his tongue to the strokes of his fingers, Korea reduced Japan to a shamelessly moaning mess. Allowing his teeth to graze over the sensitive skin Korea hummed in appreciation, grazing his fingernails softly across the flesh, humming vibrations up Japan's member. Korea gripped the elder's hips to stop him from inadvertently choking him as Japan thrust into Korea's skilful mouth.

With another expert flick of his tongue across the inflamed skin on Japan's slit Korea delved his tongue into the opening causing Japan to scream in delight, sensing that the older was close, Korea kept up his assault with his tongue and his fingers driving Japan over the edge.

Japan lay face-down in the mattress, gasping for breath and shuddering from lack of energy. The only thing keeping his hips raised was Korea's grip on him, otherwise Japan had no strength in his legs. He felt his body flip over and before he knew it he was laying on his back gazing up at a lusty Korea who was licking his lips clean of the last of Japan's seed.

Seeing Japan spread out like that, chest heaving with effort, eyes clouded with lust, face flushed and mouth open, really sent Korea over the edge.

"Now it's my turn~" he purred pulling Japan up by grasping the bow on the front of his costume "You really look hot in red _onii-san~_" he trailed his finger down to play with the hem of his skirt as Japan dozily clasped his arms around Korea's waist.

Korea raised an eyebrow and looked down at Japan, he was about to nudge him and ask him what he was doing when Japan moved causing Korea to yelp in surprise at the elder's actions.

Japan moved his head towards the bulge in Korea's pants and poking out his tongue, wrapped it around the zipper then using his teeth to get a better grip he proceeded to seductively pull it down. Korea groaned slightly as Japan grabbed both his pants and underwear and forced them down, scratching him with his nails in the process.

Japan then ghosted his fingers up the scratch marks he had made and licked them gently, soothing the sensitive skin. Korea slipped his fingers into Japan's onyx locks, sighing contentedly at the feeling of his soft tongue on his skin.

Suddenly and without warning Japan took all of Korea's hard member into his mouth letting a satisfied hum vibrate through Korea's skin. Korea tightened his grip on Japan's hair, moaning lowly in his throat at the sudden attack.

Japan then went to working with such precision and expertise that Korea's mind began to spin, he hadn't expected Japan of all people to be so _professional._

Sliding his mouth up Korea's member, Japan let his teeth graze across the heated flesh aiming to taste the pre-cum that had accumulated at his slit, but before he could reach his destination Korea yanked his head back. A trail of saliva still connected his lips to Korea's member.

"What?" before Japan got further Korea slipped his hands under japans thighs and pulled his waist closer to his, causing Japan to fall back, head landing on the mattress with a light thud. Understanding from the gesture Japan bit his lip and spread his legs wider as Korea moved closer to him.

Leaning over Japan's slightly smaller body heavily, Korea licked a clean trail up his neck, biting at his collarbones whilst he simultaneously spread his cheeks with his hands. Japan dragged his fingers through Korea's hair and pulled him down in a crushing heated kiss, tangling their tongues together.

Moaning into the kiss Japan pulled Korea closer as he felt an intrusion at his entrance. Bringing his knees up by Korea's waist he pulled the other closer. As Korea slid more of his length into him, Japan tilted his head back, breaking the kiss, to let out a loud scream of pleasure at the sharp thrust that sheathed the rest of Korea's length in him.

Gritting his teeth at the tight hot sensation of being inside Japan, Korea moaned out against his neck as Japan bucked his hips up, urging Korea to get a move on. Taking the suggestion on board, Korea sent powerful thrusts thundering through Japan's body, overwhelming his senses with waves of pleasure. Teaming his powerful thrusts with accurate aim Korea struck the sensitive bundle of nerves that elicited a sinful scream from Japan's mouth and caused the elder to scratch his nails down Korea's back.

More powerfully accurate thrusts leading to frantic kisses and biting and sharp clawing turned them both into sweaty messes, nerves overwhelmed as Korea drove Japan into the mattress.

An almost simultaneous burst from both sent them over the edge, clinging and gasping as they rode out their orgasms.

Huffing heavily Korea collapsed on the mattress beside Japan who was also breathing heavily and tugging at his costume uncomfortably as his sweat caused the shirt to cling to him, the cum encrusted underside of the skirt bothering him. Exhaling sharply Korea sat up, removing his sweat drenched shirt and smiling at Japan.

"How about a shower _onii-san?_" he sang playfully, getting off the bed and sashaying his way to the bathroom leaving Japan smirking on the bed.

Well he supposed he _would_ have to shower, and Korea could help him reach those harder spots on his body. Pun definitely intended.


	11. Wild (DenmarkXJapan)

**Pairing: Denmark X Japan**

**For: SakuMulti**

**Warnings: Angst, some drama and crazy wild sex.**

**All i can seem to write lately is smut lol~**

* * *

Wild

The blaring music pounded against the club's walls, perspiration hanging in the stale air as drunken patrons let the music invade their senses and danced to their hearts content. Strangers met and melded together, the rules of everyday society becoming foreign to them as they drowned their sorrow's and worries and cheered to each other's happiness and joys. Riding an inexplicable rollercoaster of emotions while at the same time not having a care in the world.

Japan swayed his body to the music, drink clutched in nail-polish adorned fingers, the chain on his leather jeans swinging around his legs, his head tilted back and eyes closed shut he let the music take over him. A slight smile curled at his lips as he felt the world melt away from him, his worries carried out of his body by the beads of sweat hanging off his porcelain skin.

Japan always had to be the sensible one, he was always responsible and serious taking care of the other nations. He was sick of it. Sometimes he wanted to just let loose and act stupid, he wanted to be allowed to make mistakes too, nobody was perfect but they all expected him to be.

Expectations.

Everyone had them of Japan.

He never disappointed either but only because he wasn't allowed to, he was supposed to be the calm collected one, the one that followed instructions. That was his role and it was one he had to play even if he had to deny his own feelings.

It was small stolen moments like this that Japan could be himself, whoever that was. Japan wasn't sure who he was, he had never had the time to explore this and find out but for a few moments he could search, futile though it may be.

Japan felt someone lurking behind him, ignoring it he emptied his cup of lukewarm beer, licking his lips of the remaining drops of liquid and discarding the cup, all the while moving to the music. He shuffled back slightly feeling his head hit a broad chest, tangling his fingers in his raven locks he turned around to apologise –out of habit- but was struck by the sight of a familiar face instead of the usual blur of strangers.

"Japan?" Denmark shouted over the music surprised at the younger's appearance, a bemused smile playing at his lips. Japan had no idea what to do, he had been found out.

What would he do now? Everyone would find out, what would they think? They'd surely be disappointed, he should never have done this in the first place, it was a bad idea, it was a stupid idea.

Reckless.

Irresponsible.

Stupid.

Wrong.

Disappointing.

He was disappointing.

Worry and panic clouded his mind, breathing heavily his heart beat painfully against his chest, salty tears mingling with his sweat blurring his already hazy vision.

"Damn it!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, he was losing his mind and didn't bother to fight back as Denmark grabbed his hand in a strong grip and pulled him out a back door into the chilly night. The blasting music was muffled by the door, the air rapidly cooling their heated bodies and drying the sweat and tears.

"Go ahead" Denmark prodded Japan who looked up, confusion dominating his swirling emotions for the moment. "Spill out all your grievances, it's no good keeping it all bottled up, come on Japan! You've been quiet and sensible long enough, scream!" Denmark shouted out to the night, laughing at the top of his lungs and letting out whoops.

Japan's lips formed half a smile as he chuckled along with Denmark, marvelling at his attitude. Taking the blonde's advice Japan opened his mouth and screamed out at the night. It started as random shouts and yells but quickly turned into screams of anger and frustration, fresh tears collapsing from his eyeliner smudged eyes. He spilled all of his pain and worries to the blonde, not knowing if he made any sense he just let the words fall as they came to him.

Gasping heavily he leaned his back against the cold brick wall, looking up at the stars he let out a chuckle and threw his arms in the air

"I don't know who I am! Who am I?" he shouted up at the stars, a bittersweet smile gracing his face.

"Be whoever or whatever you want to be" Denmark shrugged amusedly watching Japan, who looked at him curiously not expecting an answer. In the past 20 minutes Japan had completely transformed in front of him, he had always been so quiet and mystifying. Denmark was inexplicably drawn to him, he wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. The last place he had expected to find Japan was this place but he was glad he did.

Japan stood before him, raven locks messed by the endless tugging he had done, porcelain skin stained with smudged and running eyeliner, lips curled in an enigmatic smile. Denmark unconsciously licked his own lips at the sight of those slightly parted sinful appendages.

"Denmark" Japan snapped him out of his longing gaze, the blonde looked on quizzically as Japan beckoned him closer, complying he was surprised when Japan grabbed his shoulders and pulled his face down so they were eye-to-eye. "Sorry in advance" he smirked and proceeded to surprise Denmark even further.

Japan latched his lips onto the blonde's, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to keep him in place, he was about to let go when he felt Denmark's tongue prod his bottom lip. Smirking into the kiss he tangled their lips together, willingly giving up dominance he tugged at the blonde hair at the nape of Denmark's neck moaning into the kiss.

Japan's hands travelled up the top of his head, detaching their lips he shoved Denmark down towards his neck, with an amused chuckle Denmark attached his mouth onto the porcelain skin he had been offered, marking his territory. Denmark ran his hands down Japan's lithe body, cupping his butt cheeks through the tight leather and pulling him flush against his own body.

"Unggh" Japan moaned, rolling his hips against Denmark and biting his lip, he traced a leg up the side of Denmark's body pulling at his clothes causing Denmark to chuckle and withdraw much to Japan's chagrin.

"Even though I'm all for being crazy and wild, do you really think it's ok to fuck in an alley?" Denmark raised an eyebrow, laughter in his eyes as he took in Japan's annoyed pout. Huffing angrily Japan grabbed his wrist and dragged the Dane through the cold night, pushing past the crowded street filled with people enjoying the nightlife. Bursting through the door of some hotel, he unceremoniously slammed some money down on the counter and grabbed the key to the room.

Whirling around to face the Dane, Japan once again threaded his hands in his blonde hair, tangling their tongues in a heated dance as he walked backwards to the room, bumping into walls as he accelerated with urgency and impatience.

Crashing through the door, Japan shoved Denmark onto the bed and threw his shirt off before climbing atop the Dane. Denmark grabbed a fistful of Japan's hair and pulled him down to bite down the middle of neck, grazing his teeth over his adam's apple and sucking on it as Japan gyrated on top of him. A slew of curses left Denmark's mouth as he discarded his own shirt and flipped Japan over onto his back.

Hovering over the oriental he engaged in battle with his leather pants which surrendered faster than the French. Soon there was a pile of clothes and underwear strewn carelessly on the floor and Japan was cursing with his head tilted back only stopping to moan loudly as Denmark glided his skilful tongue over Japan's hard member.

Japan dragged his fingernails down the Dane's broad back, scratching the skin as he went and thrust his hips upward wanting Denmark's tongue to taste every part of him. Denmark delved his tongue into the slit of Japan's dick causing him to scream and yank Denmark's hair.

Pulling him up Japan wrapped his legs around the Dane's wait and rubbed their member's together causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Fuck me already" Japan growled out, and Denmark was happy to comply. Licking his lips, he slid his hands under Japan's thighs and hauled his legs over his shoulders. Bending low he set up an assault on Japan's mouth and almost all at once thrust himself into Japan, met by a scream of pleasure and tight heat closing over his hard member.

Groaning, Denmark gripped Japan's hips and set up a quick succession of powerful thrusts that rumbled through Japan's body tearing screams and moans from the younger's mouth which was gasping against the Dane's skin, licking and biting any flesh he could get his teeth or tongue on.

Frantic mouths and hands explored and teased each other's bodies, moans and screams filling the stale air that now smelled of sweat and sex. Denmark sent a successfully accurate thrust vibrating through Japan's body as he shook from the sheer force of the sensation and demanded more, rolling his hips sinfully and biting at Denmark's neck.

Wild movements and mingled words exploding, tangled limbs slick with sweat moved incessantly with urge and desire until they shook with sensation and effort as they reached their climax and rode out their orgasms.

Exhaling heavily Japan let his legs fall away from the Dane's waist and collapsed on the mattress, exhausted and spent, ignoring the trail of cum leaking down his thigh. Denmark fell heavily beside him, brushing his raven locks away from his face and grinning at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" an amused smile played on his lips as he played with a lock of Japan's dark hair, he could foresee many similar moments in the near future, whatever had happened between them it was going to happen again although with less drama next time he hoped.

"I know what you're thinking Denmark" Japan scolded lightly

"And?"

"Next time you want to go out give me a call" he chuckled and turned on his side looking at the older man, ghosting his lips over his ear slightly.

"Shouldn't we shower first?"

"Why clean up when we're just going to get dirty again?" Japan smirked at Denmark who suddenly felt energised again. It was going to be a wild night.


	12. Puppeteer (NetherlandsXJapan)

**Pairing:**

**For: Akumu Lee Crimson **

**Warnings: Angst, Depression, Self harm etc. Basically a LOT of depressing prose on the way -_-'**

**uh I actually have no idea how this happened, i was planning on writing fluff but it snowed and snow makes me melancholy (for some reason) and then this sort of just happened...please excuse me if it's just word vomit.**

* * *

Puppeteer

The cherry blossom tress withered and bent over as the harsh wind beat against them, their leaves long gone leaving only the bare beaten skeleton behind. Snow fell to the ground, mixing with dirt and concrete, staining the colour to an unsightly hue. The ugly colour staining the view as it spread and covered the long dead plants.

An obligatory exhale leaving cold cracked lips, the cold skin morphing from its usual pale porcelain appearance into an angry red as the cold stung against it, numbing the skin and drying the liquid in the empty unfeeling dark eyes.

Japan took one step after another, letting the cold sink into his very bones as the temperature penetrated his body from his bare feet and travelled upwards, killing all sensation.

Sitting before a frozen koi pond, he plunged his scarlet fingers into the cold snow, moulding it into a snowman, no emotion flashing across his passive face as his fingers worked of their own accord, the wind piercing through his thin clothing. Once it was completed Japan stared at it with cold indifference, a dark mix of emotions melding into one as he disgustedly shoves the snow and scatters the dirty tainted amalgamation of memories that were best forgotten.

Japan got up from his place and trudged his numb feet through the snow, ignoring the cleared path he had travelled before in favour of the harsh frozen ground, leaving a scarlet trail behind him as his feet succumbed to nature's onslaught and bled out the unnoticed dye that stained the snow, tainting it further.

Without bothering to attend to his injuries or screaming skin Japan let the trail of dirty snow and blood coat the floorboards, making his way to a chest his numb fingers burned with pain as he shoved the heavy lid off and took out a scarf. Making his way back outside he sat in the murky snow, the only article of clothing suitable for the weather was sill in his hands, instead of using it he simply stared with burning desire.

Letting the warm fabric run over his fingers, he barley felt the fibres as his numb burning fingers shook with effort, taking in the dusty scent of it he pressed it against his face, the harsh fabric marking his agitated skin.

His throat heaved with effort as the cutting wind invaded his lungs and froze them, needles poking into the sides of his oesophagus. His heart thumped painfully against his ribs as his body tried to cough up the needles in his throat, his vision swimming as his body gave into pain and doubled over.

A flash of pain appearing in his eyes before they went dead once again and closed over, the burden too much to bear.

The overpowering smell of incense awoke Japan from his dark nightmare, the smoke invading his throat he coughed his whole body alert, realising he was laying in bed, covered in layers of blankets and duvets. Pushing the warm material away from his body he noticed the bandages gracing his body, even the dirty snow under his fingernails had been cleaned away.

With light footsteps full of trepidation he inched his way through the heated house, the doors and windows locked and covered to deny access to the harsh cold outside. The first thing he saw was the scarf that he had been clutching before, draped around the broad shoulders of his favourite disease.

The man sensed his presence and turned around, a scowl on his face he grabbed a bowl of food and thrust it into his hands, grunting at him to eat it. Japan complied, mystified by his sudden appearance and demeanour, convinced it was a dream he let the warm food slide down his throat and lend his body strength, his stomach grabbed desperately at the morsels it was mercifully offered as his cells savoured what they had been denied for so long.

The gentle clink of the bowl echoed around the dangerous silence in the house as Japan raked his eyes over the man in front of him, his longing getting the better of him he reached out and grabbed the scarf, running it through his fingers which could now enjoy the sensation of the fabric, his eyes softened as he played with it, inhaling the scent and engraving it into his memory.

"What the hell were you doing?" Netherlands murmured it but the dangerous edge to his voice rang clear, there was no answer. Aggravated he grabbed Japan's shoulder and shook his attention to him, anger coursing through him,

"What. The. Hell. Where. You. Doing. Japan." He enunciated each word, his fingers digging into the younger's shoulder, but Japan just stared back passively, reaching out a small hand he ran it through Netherlands hair, tracing his fingers over the grooves in his face before going back to the scarf and tugging at it.

Sighing Netherlands pulled him into his body, stroking his head in a rhythmic manner while Japan continued playing with his scarf. He gulped down the pain and anger threatening to burst and tried again to find a way he could walk away from this and never look back. But as always he failed, it was not the first time Netherlands had stumbled across a passive and physically broken Japan. He had seen this scene too many times to count or bear now, but he could never leave.

This endless cycle of self destruction that Japan was locked in only beckoned him closer. He hadn't realised how broken the reserved nation had been until it was too late, he was too involved to leave him.

Netherlands had noticed, his silent nature, the flinch of pain when someone teased him, the mask he displayed to everyone. He wanted to delve into Japan's soul and seek out who he was and why he was so broken. Netherlands supposed he had a penchant for broken things, he wanted to mend Japan, breathe a soul into the passive doll.

At first there had been tears, frantic crying and screaming as he shoved and kicked Netherlands away from him clawing his way back to his room, scarlet streams dripping from his wrist and painting the floor.

Then there had been anger, cold stinging words that stabbed at his heart, hate filled gazes and hissing digs, turning his back on him and digging at his wounds agitatedly, using any opportunity to flash the scars at him maliciously, as if to prove a point.

For a while he seemed to have recovered, the scars faded and his skin healed. It was the first time Netherlands had seen him smile genuinely and it pulled him deeper into the maze that was Japan, he laughed now and playfully teased him. Pouted cutely and demanded food and attention, grabbing at his scarf and pulling it around himself so they were tangled in the fabric.

Soft gentle Japan that lit up the entire room with his smile and created music with tinkling laughter. He existed at one point but he was now nothing but a fading memory which grew more uncertain every day as the notion grew farther.

He started getting sullen, jealousy flashed through all of his actions, possessiveness and obsession taking over as his paranoia created an unbearable atmosphere. False accusations and fabricated misunderstandings permeated the very air that surrounded them.

Netherlands put distance between them hoping to let him cool down but the longer he left Japan alone the more his thoughts festered and the maze grew deeper and more dangerous. He started to give up, letting silence fall between the tense arguments as he grew increasingly detached.

He barley spoke anymore, there was no emotion in anything he did, he looked through Netherlands as though he wasn't even there. Reckless actions carried out by his body as though they were as natural as breathing, the lack of response terrifying the elder. He was trapped in a strange melancholy where one moment he would be on the edge of destruction and the other he'd be a docile mute.

Netherlands had tried to placate him, bribe him, threaten and provoke him but to everything he got a blank look. No amount of desperation could bring back Japan, no amount of willpower could erase him from Netherlands mind.

So here they were, stuck in an infinite tango, Japan who tried so hard to give up was pulled back from the brink by Netherlands who just wanted to forget about him but failed. How could he forget someone who gave him so much to remember?

Japan was now a puppet, Netherlands his unwilling puppeteer.

* * *

**I fail at writing, i want to do a japan version of this i.e. one where get to see the reason behind this but eh this is cry worthy bad so i think i'll do the world a favour and just not write it...**

**Sorry if i offended your eyes *sulks in corner***


	13. Ghosts (RussiaXChina)

**Pairing: Russia X China**

**For: Akumu Lee Crimson and uhh some else whose name i forgot :/ sorry!**

**Warnings: None really (I've been writing too much smut lately so i need to calm down haha)**

* * *

Ghosts

China stood in the arched doorway, watching the oriental nations argue over a board game, well apart from Japan who was tapping away on his phone, a small smile on his face. Sighing China turned on his heel and left the room, his absence going unnoticed by the others.

Sitting in his bedroom he reminisced over long gone memories that were a buried under the layers of history, fingering the fragile edges of parchment he had saved, the personification of his memories.

The snow filled landscape painting his imagination as he recalled the harsh winds beating against him, suddenly he felt something tug at his sleeve. Fully immersed in his memory now China looked down to see the uncertain face of a silver haired boy, trembling in the harsh weather, China noted that his clothing was thin and barely clung off his slight frame.

The trepidation in the boy's eyes set off a twinge in his heart, bending down to face him China threw a heavy woollen jacket over him, the boy stumbled under the weight of it. Scooping him up in his arms China carried the boy to the cabin he was currently residing in, feeding the fire to defeat the chill in the air.

He didn't know why but he felt a strong pull towards the child, like he was supposed to find him, he was meant to be there to help him. It felt like it was predetermined.

The next few days passed with China observing the silent boy. He was frail and weak, but there was a solid look in his eyes, not a fire or even a spark but a determined gaze. He didn't speak much, nor did he change his facial expression, it was always guarded. Try as he might China couldn't break him out of his mask, to be honest it hurt. For the first time China felt useless.

Months eventually passed, the snow thinned out but the cold wind was relentless. The boy was a lot stronger now, for a boy he seemed so solid and mature , there was no childlike curiosity or enlightenment, his trepidation was suspicious rather than fearful, paranoia underlining his actions.

China wished he could stay, wished he could try and pry a smile from the boy but there was only so long he could spend away from his own home. He could have taken the boy with him but there was something in his eyes that told China he wouldn't have come. So he left with a heavy heart, telling the boy to treat the place that had become their home as his own and parted with a promise of return.

The only thing to indicate his acceptance was a gentle squeeze of China's hand and a nod of his head. Glancing back at the faint imprint of the cabin one last time, China heaved a sigh and walked away.

The next time China opened the doors of the cabin he was greeted not by the silent boy but a teenager covered in bandages. The strong silent presence was the same, the steady gaze that studied him never faltering, but this time it was different. This time he greeted China with a smile, a slow assured smile that expressed his appreciation.

He had grown substantially and China could tell he was only going to get bigger, the small skinny boy had been replaced by a tall and lean teenager who was blossoming. His silver locks where unruly and shoulder length, falling slightly over his dark violet eyes, he brushed them away from time to time as he observed China. It was the first time he had started a conversation with him,

"You haven't changed at all" his slow deep voice pulled China out of his thoughts, a smile lighting up his face at the voice

"I can't say the same for you! Look how tall you've gotten, you'll be taller than me soon haha I think you're already broader but I'm skinny anyway" China rambled off on a tangent, preparing food for him like he had done so many times before and forcing him to eat more. Fussing over his wounds and re-dressing them as he scolded him for fighting.

A low chuckle reached his ears, eyes widening in surprise China watched the teen before him transform, his face creased into a smile, eyes twinkling as he laughed at China's behaviour. The sound lightened China's heart, pulling the teen into him China held him for the first time.

The laughter was abruptly cut short and the teen's body stiffened in his arms, sensing his discomfort China let go and wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, for some reason..." China smiled sheepishly as the teen just nodded slowly and got up from his place to poke the fire, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

China stayed longer this time around, enjoying the smiles and laughter bestowed upon him, conversing with the teen as often as he could and relishing in all his emotions. He felt his attachment grow as the desire to stay by his side became more intense. This time China asked if he would come with him, but the teen ambiguously replied that he had things to do here, he couldn't follow China.

That's right, they were merely passing ships in the night, they could indulge themselves in each other's company for a short while but the real world beckoned and they were forced to continue on their own paths. Slumping his shoulders in defeat China promised to come back and visit again.

His visits became less frequent however as the world intruded on him, broken empires and destroyed relationships invaded the crumbled contents of China's heart. The world grew and advanced, those that couldn't follow where abandoned and forgotten, confined in history.

The stolen moments that seemed all too fleeting were an escape, they locked the world out and only the other's existence mattered, the bloody battered bodies huddled in front of the fire and joked, the stained bandages ignored along with the rest of their problems.

Eventually the world settled, but China had been around for long enough to know the silence wouldn't last for long. He had received a rare letter from the teen asking for his presence at the cabin again, the letter was calm but China's urgency grew as he read the words over and over. He had something to tell him.

Hoping the world hadn't captured him in its clutches, China raced to the cabin. This time he wasn't greeted by the silent boy nor the blossoming teen, instead there stood an accomplished man. The breath was knocked from China's body as he took in the sight of the man before him, the world had been cruel to him but maturity had not.

His broad shoulders and daunting stature accented by rippling muscle, a twinkle in his eyes as he noticed China's presence and his low rumbling voice pulling China out of his reverie

"You came." Short and simple but those two words portrayed the infinite happiness that bubbled up inside him, the hope that he held on to and the trust that had been strengthened over time.

"What...happened?" China closed the door behind him and made his way over to the man, still processing his transformation

"I won." The confident statement begging for approval, the words he had strived to gain the right to, he looked at China and let the unsaid words swirl around in his brain _'for you.'_

He was granted a smile, congratulations and pride overwhelming China's speech he tried once again what he had once before and wrapped his arms around the man, holding him close, China screwed his eyes shut as he felt the familiar sensation of desire wash over him.

He was about to let go when to his surprise the man hugged back, bodies crushed against each other as heat emanated from their skin, the silent desire penetrating the atmosphere as their bodies gave into the lust.

It was the first of many nights they spent together. Nations came and went, friends turned distant but their bond was constant and the silent trust between them was pierced by none, not even in the face of war or devastation.

"CHINA!" his memories were interrupted by Korea's sudden screech, with a sigh he got up to go tend to the younger nations only to find Russia standing in the hallway. A gentle smile graced his features as he walked closer to China and enveloped him in a hug.

"I didn't disturb you did I?"

"No I was just in my room" China shook his head, a smile instinctually appearing as Russia grasped his hand and swung it with glee, pulling China out of the house, presumably to play in the snow

"What where you doing?" Russia chuckled at China's unusually calm demeanour. China took in the sight of Russia, his ever smiling face and twinkling eyes, mischievous actions and silent power, strong and confident so different from the young boy he had met in that long gone period of forgotten history. He smiled and shook his head

"I was just thinking...about ghosts..." Russia just shrugged his shoulders and pulled China in for a kiss.


	14. Quiet (FranceXJapan)

**Pairing: FranceXJapan ~Frapan**

**For: Crazy Quiet Chick - Not Russia**

**Warnings: Nothing really just sweet and simple, maybe some hidden angst too haha**

**I know what you're thinking, i had France and Japan to play with and I DIDN'T write smut? What can I say? The idea just came to me~**

* * *

Quiet

France was lounging in his chair, once again not paying any attention to the world meeting as England and America's argument provided background music. A tug at his sleeve caused him to swing his head lazily to his right side where Japan was watching him concerned. He snorted slightly and ruffled the younger nation's hair, he worried far too much.

Japan frowned as he observed the blonde. He was quiet today as well. Everybody had this _perception _of France, they though he was lecherous, loud, stupid and just irritating. And France, for the most part played his part perfectly, but there were those rare moments of quiet where Japan saw France for who he truly was; a broken and terrified nation.

France had seen more of the cruel world than Japan had, his eyes reflected horrors that while buried in the past where far too vivid to forget, sadness etched across his face as he reminisced. He had lost many things in the sweep of history, he had stood by helpless as the world had crushed his friends and left him alone.

But for all his woes, France never once wallowed. He would strut around the meeting halls causing havoc, he'd tease the other nations and argue with England. Japan saw the smile of happiness present on his face as England chased him around the room, the glint of glee in his eyes as he heard the laughter of the others. France revelled in the happiness of others, so he played his part to the upmost.

Japan was somewhat envious of him, he had endured much more than Japan but showed no signs of it whereas the toll that the world had taken on Japan was far too evident, even his words were laced with an unrelenting fragility. But France was strong and confident, he could make people laugh and smile, he was always the centre of attention while Japan watched from the outside.

France was fun and interesting, Japan wasn't so he contented himself to live watching him from afar. He slumped in his chair and inhaled the scent of roses that wafted off the Frenchman while order was brought back to the meeting.

Once everyone was ready to leave, Japan heaved a sigh and slowly gathered his paperwork, not that he had needed it, and let his mind wander to France once again, without realising it Japan was the last person in the room.

Well apart from France that was. He jumped slightly at the sight of the blonde and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat, putting his head down to hide his blush Japan scurried out of the room only to be held back by France.

"And where do you think you're going?" France playfully poked his nose, causing his heart to beat harder against his chest, if that was possible.

"Uh I I was...home..." he mentally smacked himself for stuttering like an idiot, France just laughed though and pinched his cheeks. (Yes the ones on his face)

"Let's go eat lunch!" he announced grabbing Japan's hand in his own and leading him out into the warm French sun –since the world meeting was held in France this time- towards his favourite restaurant.

Japan just nodded dumbly and followed, blushing while he stared at their intertwined hands with awe, France saw him out of the corner of his eye and chuckled, what a cute kid.

Throughout the entirety of lunch France teased and joked while Japan blushed into his food and giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl. Whenever he thought France wasn't looking he would take his time to admire, or rather stare, at him, his blonde hair shone brightly in the sun, blue eyes twinkling with mischief and his dizzying aura that attracted Japan.

But as everyone knows France caught him staring, instead of teasing Japan about it though he went the other way, leaning back in his chair and undoing his top buttons, running a hand through his silky locks so they fell around him exaggeratedly, if Japan wanted to stare he might as well give him a show.

Smirking at the effect this had on the younger nation France leaned across the table, purposefully only leaving a few inches between their faces. He brushed the raven locks of his fringe aside and dragged his finger down Japan's face enjoying the feel of the smooth skin.

Japan let out a sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a distressed wail. France flashed a smile that mixed a cornucopia of emotions, trying to convey a message to Japan as he closed the distance between them.

A message of reassurance, trust and understanding.

France was trying to tell him it was ok, he felt the same, attempting to reinforce Japan's low self esteem and assure him that the world could not intrude upon them at this moment.

The space between their faces closed as France placed a soft chaste kiss on the younger nations lips, trying not to scare him off, and gently encouraged Japan to fall into the feelings he tried to push away and hide.

Japan felt the irrefutable pull of France and gave in, his worries forgotten in that shining moment where his lips moved against France's and the sun warmed his cold feelings. As they broke apart his worries never returned and he opted for gazing into the suddenly soft and caring bright blue orbs that stared back at him.

France slid his hands across the table and wove their fingers together, skin brushing against skin, setting off sparks at the bare contact that travelled through their bodies. Japan leaned closer and momentarily rested his forehead against France's cheek before raising his head and connecting them in another slow unsure kiss.

This time it was received more comfortably and France deepened the kiss showing the oriental exactly why the kiss had been named after him. A low whine escaped Japan's lips as France drew back yet again to which the blonde only chuckled slightly.

Lovingly stroking a finger down Japan's flawless face, France tightened their interwoven digits, as if to say that from now on they'd never be separated. The world would come and go as it pleased but France silently promised to stay by Japan's side till his life gave out.

France had lived through many things, he was strong enough to survive. Japan was less confident and clung to the fingers in his grasp desperately.

Their lips never once formed words during the exchange of their feelings and promises and that was how it would remain, instead they sought each other and connected the two nations too insecure and afraid to vocalise the thoughts their lips conveyed to each other.

The unusually quiet love story of France.


	15. Guys suck (NorwayXFem Romano)

**Pairing: NorwayXFem!Romano**

**For: Lilith Graves**

**Warnings: Some swearing (cos ya know romano heh) and a little make out session**

**Just to clear things up, i used their human names in this because i found it awkward to put their country names in this plot since it's pretty AU.**

* * *

Guys suck

Lovina pushed her way through the crowd, not caring who she shoved or elbowed along the way completely ignoring the shouts of anger and frustration, a string of swears following her through the stale barely breathable air of the club. Finally she made it to the room situated behind the stage, well it was really more of a broom closet but whatever.

"Hey" she picked her way through the cluttered floor grasping her guitar tightly, protectively, and strummed the strings lightly, a smirk adorning her usually frowning face.

"You ready?" her band-mate nudged with a wink, it wasn't really a question, they had been ready for this gig for weeks. Believe it or not even today people were hesitant to give a gig to an all-girl band, of course it wasn't any easier with Lovina as their leader, she'd made an enemy of many club owners, the luckier ones escaping with only her verbal abuse.

She was fiery and passionate, it could be really overbearing and frightening sometimes but here band mates were unfazed by it now. The wink was part of an inside joke that Lovina just rolled her eyes at.

The fact of the matter was that their rag-tag band of fiery female performers that were notorious for their vicious leader had ended up sobbing in the street as the waves of helplessness washed over them, defeat thundering in their ears as they were pushed away from every club in town. Then arrived their knight in shining armour.

Lovina who was more upset than she'd like to let on aimed a powerful kick at a nearby can to take out her frustration on something inanimate but ended up kicking it straight into someone. A very handsome someone.

A very handsome someone, who happened to own a club. Well, well fate we meet again in a strange juncture of life.

After a disgruntled apology to the stoic blonde, Lovina heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of her hand across her face wiping away the tears stains almost stubbornly. If he had something to say about it he didn't give any indication, instead he pointed at their instruments questioningly.

Lovina eyed the man who had introduced himself as 'Lukas' and tutted disapprovingly, another guy looking down on them, she hated it when they thought they were so much better because they were born with a certain type of anatomy, guys suck.

she explained they were musicians, emphasising the fact that they were an all female band but before she turned to leave his voice echoed across the dark night to her;

"I'm actually looking for band to play at my club, the band that was supposed to play got a better gig or something" there was no patronisation in his voice, no desperation...no...anything. Just a simple statement, like he was saying the grass was green.

Hell the fact that he hadn't even hit on her was surprising, she wasn't being conceited but she was dressed in a pretty revealing outfit and she was attractive. She tried to scan his eyes for any hidden motives, maybe he was trying to get them to be strippers, maybe he was a drug peddler? Or you know, he could be telling the truth.

He took a step closer, her cheeks heated up from close his face was, she could see every detail of his face now, there was no denying he was incredibly attractive, she felt herself being sucked into those mysterious eyes of his. Suddenly a white edge invaded her peripheral vision, a business card was placed in her hand, a small smile and he was gone.

He disappeared as abruptly and mysteriously as he had appeared leaving the girls to celebrate in giddy joy and tease their leader as she stared after him. Although she vehemently denied any like for the man she couldn't stop thinking about him, she was definitely attracted to the mystery. But that was it. She liked the mystery, not him. No. Because guys suck. They totally suck.

With a confident smirk and battle cry she led her band onstage, not missing the appreciative looks they got from the intoxicated pigs crawling around the place. Whatever, she was here to sing her heart out.

The drummer counted them down as they launched into song;

_I don't give a damn__  
'Bout my bad reputation__  
I've never been afraid of any deviation__  
An' I don't really care__  
If ya think I'm strange__  
I ain't gonna change__  
An' I'm never gonna care__  
'Bout my bad reputation_

She sang her heart out, the blisters on her fingers itching with pain as the abused digits strummed against the hard wire of the strings, sweat forming on the border of her hairline as the heat of the condensed air and the glare of the stage lights bore down on her, heart thundering with excitement, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

This was her life, when she was performing, singing, strumming on her guitar the world melted away and her problems ceased to exist. All the bastards that had screwed her over where washed away under the beat of the bass, all the people that had looked down on her, disbelieved in her didn't exist anymore.

It was just her and the music, an artist and her art. The sweetest bond she had ever had, the only one that hadn't turned around and bit her in the ass.

They played a thunderous set, the cautious audience turning into a roaring fan base as they let their music speak for itself, it was no longer lecherous geezers tracing the contours of her shapely legs with their eyes, but actual fans appreciating her music.

Time flew by as the audience grew larger and larger, roaring for encore's but the show had to end sometime. With a last announcement they launched into their final song, Lovina scanned the crowd when her eyes settled on a familiar blonde watching her from a secluded corner.

She felt her face heat up, lips forming a sincere smile as she stared at him, when he smiled back it felt like her chest was about to burst open.

_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest  
I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me  
Don't want those stilettos, I'm not, not Cinderella  
I don't need a knight, so baby, take off all your armor_

You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty-beauty  
Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?  
I want it all, but I want you more  
Will you wake me up, boy, if I bite your poison apple?

He smirked up at her, raising an eyebrow at her enticing lyrics, she flashed a mischievous smile and shrugged her shoulders, moving her body in time to the music, the fluid motions of her limbs attracting his attention, she revelled under his gaze. His grin grew wider.

_Take me to  
Take me to  
Take me to Wonderland  
Wonderland, Wonderland  
_

A triumphant celebration erupted backstage as the band packed up their instruments and made plans to go club hopping, Lovina made an excuse and slinked off to find Lukas, under the pretence of setting up another gig, but her band mates knew exactly where she was going so they just sent her a sly wink and promised to drink enough for her.

"Well hello there" Lovina squeaked in surprise as the smooth and (infuriatingly) intoxicating voice of Lukas rang out in the muted office, the heavy doors blocking the noise from outside.

"Hey" she quickly covered up her flustered state with a non-committal answer prompting a chuckle from the man before her

"Always so quick to maintain that cool and collected demeanour, it's ok I'll keep your secret _Lovina~_" he emphasised each syllable in her name, rolling his tongue and purring out the sounds of each letter. Her heart thundered in her ears as he stepped closer, she backed up into the desk.

He planted his hands on either side of her and leaned down till their faces were inches apart, _till their lips were inches apart._

"You better back up unless you want to lose some teeth" she tried to sound threatening but it came out strained

"Are you sure you want me to back up?" he queried, an amused undertone lining his words he took half a step back. Lovina grabbed the front of his shirt, fully intending to push him off but instead she pulled him closer...by accident of course.

Their bodies were flush against each others, heartbeats thundering against their chests, breath mingling together, he closed the last few inches between their lips, locking them in a dizzying kiss.

Lovina reached up and gripped his blonde hair, running her fingers through it, as she moaned delightedly under his ministrations. Their lips melding into each others, tongues moving incessantly as their passion exploded.

They finally broke away when the need to breathe became too great to deny. Panting heavily Lukas played with a long strand of wayward chocolate hair, sending a smirk down to Lovina who just eyed him curiously

"So does this have to be a secret too?" he teased whispering into her ear, earning him a thump on the arm.

In Lovina's opinion guys sucked. They still do. Lukas sucks. She nuzzled her face into his chest.

"You really suck." _  
__  
_


	16. The moon festival (ChinaXJapan)

**Pairing: China X Japan**

**For: Crazy Quiet Chick - Not Russia **

**Warnings: Lots of angst and heartbreak. Not for the fluff lovers**

* * *

The moon festival

The moon festival was widely celebrated across china, families and lovers gathered from all over to spend a few days of joyous celebration filled with music, food and laughter. It was a festival that the Chinese were fond of precisely because of this, during those few days surrounded by loved ones and happiness, the worries of the world melted away.

China sat alone in his room, the light breeze flowing in from his windows sent his long locks fluttering. He ran his long fingers over the smooth glass of the photo frame, a light smile tugging at his lips tinged with bitter regret and sadness. He gazed into his own eyes, lighter, happier, less burdened and less malicious. His gaze tore away from his past long gone self down to the boy cradled in his arms, a small raven haired doll with glittering dark eyes gazed back with uncertainty and curiosity.

Japan. The Japan that had existed before, the one that had been sweet and innovative, inventive and curious, following everything china told him carefully lighting a bright path in china's dark lonely palace.

He had destroyed that Japan.

Because he couldn't let go.

Because he was too stubborn.

China was done deluding himself, after so many decades he could no longer deny his flawed personality was the ultimate cause of the destruction between the two. Japan had just wanted to break free, explore and discover but china was blinded by what he had thought to be love but was actually obsession.

Because of china's controlling obsession Japan had been broken, he was silent and insecure, avoiding everyone and everything. It drove china mad, the fact that he had done this to him, he would never be able to forgive himself again, he'd never be able to go back to that long ago time they had shared happy memories that seemed nothing more than illusions now.

China would see him occasionally, in the halls of the meeting places, talking to Italy and Germany, showing America a new invention. But that was all he would do. He dare not reach out and touch him in case he crumbled again under his touch.

The hands that had caressed his soft face where the very same ones that wrapped themselves willingly and forcefully around his slender neck. They clenched in self hatred as he stood in the shadows, contenting himself to watching from afar.

He didn't deserve him.

China was not worthy of a love as pure and self sacrificing as Japan's. China's love was suffocating, controlling, obsessive, desperate and dark. He wanted nothing more than to capture Japan and hide him away from the world. Tie him down and bind him to himself so he can never escape. A beautiful bird in a gilded cage.

However Japan's wings were too beautiful not to fly, his smile was too dazzling to not be seen, Japan was too precious to not be free.

So china removed himself from him, severing all ties and erasing the relationship they once shared, it was the only thing he could do for Japan. As much as china wished he could keep him happy by his side, he knew this was all he could do.

Even in this his own cowardice lay, he removed himself from Japan's sight so he wouldn't be constantly reminded of his sin, of what he had done and of what he could not have.

He gazed out at the clear night sky, looking at the full moon but not really seeing it as his mind was a million miles away, the bars on his window reminding him he could not leave. The vast palace echoed with silence, the only person occupying it being china himself as everyone had left to be with their loved ones.

Although china supposed he couldn't be called a person anymore, he was naught but a monster. Carried away by his memories he never realised when his mnd drifted into unconsciousness.

.

.

_The cherry blossom trees were blossoming, the petals drifting down with the slight breeze painting the grass a delicate pink white shade. A young Japan curiously gathered piles of petals and gleefully threw them up in bunches creating a rain of petals. _

_China straightened out the mat and brought out the packed food whilst observing Japan's giggling form. A smile gracing his face naturally as he felt his heart lighten at the mere sight of the boy._

_._

_._

_The snow outside painted the landscape beautifully, china draped a blanket over Japan who was watching the snowfall, a cup grasped between his hands. Japan smiled up gratefully at china and snuggled into his side, making himself comfortable by laying his head on china's shoulder. The older didn't make a move to stop him, instead he lay a hand on his head and stroked the soft raven locks, taking in the warmth from Japan's body._

_._

_._

_The only sound at the table was the gentle clink of dishes, the servants shuffling footsteps as they served the occupants of the dinner table and the slight sniffle coming from the younger occupant. Japan kept his head low and forced himself to eat, biting his lip to prvent the flow emotion from bursting forth. _

_He had asked china if he could travel with him the next time he went to visit another country, Japan had always been interested in the wider world and wanted to see everything china had. Of course the elder had refused but Japan kept his insistence strong, all he wanted was to be able to see everything with china._

_He wanted to be more knowledgeable so he could hold an intelligent conversation with china, he could talk about things that interested him and they'd be able to make memories together. _

_Japan had thought he had finally gotten through to china, he had gotten silent and let out a few sighs, Japan though they were of defeat but apparently not. China's eyes had flashed dangerously as he quietly told Japan not to be so insistent lest he be punished. _

_The low volume tinged with a deadly tone, the grip on his arm bruising and burning in pain as those eyes struck fear into his very core. For the first time Japan had been truly afraid of china. _

_Later than night Japan was buried under his blankets, muffing his crying with his pillow and wiping the tears that soiled freely. Hearing footsteps he suddenly froze, biting down on his knuckles to silence himself, he felt a presence beside him. Before he could wonder who it was he felt a pair of arms that he knew all too well embrace him. _

_China murmured apologies and sweet promises in his ear as he stroked his back comfortingly, allowing Japan to cry into him. The next morning Japan would awake to find dry tear stains on china's face as well. _

_._

_._

_Japan stood in front of china, staring at the ground and shuffling his feet, afraid of what he was going to say. Japan had snuck out of the palace and gone missing for the majority of the day, it was a servant that had finally tracked him down and brought him back. China was standing in front of him with an expression so dark that Japan shivered in fear from his gaze. _

_Japan's eyes widened and tears fell as he felt the sharp sting of china's palm against his cheek. China had never raised a hand on him before. Japan bit his lip trying not to cry as he brought up a trembling hand to clutch his burning skin._

_China wrapped his arms around Japan and rocked him frantically from side to side, apologising fervently. Pulling away Japan saw the tears in china's eyes and felt guilty for causing him so much worry, but before he could apologise china gently turned his face and placed a soft kiss on his burning cheek. _

_Japan wrapped his arms around china's shoulders and returned the kiss, offering a shy peck and meek apology, his trembling voice prompting china to soothingly pat his head. _

_._

_._

"_You will not leave!" china roared at Japan who was attempting to free himself of china's grip. _

"_Let go of me!" Japan screamed in anger and fear, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he yanked his arm away from china, his jailor. Japan was being suffocated in this palace, he needed to leave, he needed to find himself and grow, he couldn't remain in china's shadow forever. _

"_Japan!" china chased him, grabbing him by the back of the robe and sending him crashing into the wall, he held him in place and hissed at him "you will not leave this palace and that is final!" he dragged the struggling boy to his room and threw him to the floor._

_Japan got up and attempted to escape again, receiving a sharp slap in return. A frantic struggle ensued as Japan cried and screamed at china, hitting any part of him he could reach and trying to run. China held Japan down on the floor forcefully and without realising wrapped his hands around Japan's neck._

_And he squeezed._

_And squeezed._

_His grip around his neck tightened as Japan's eye's flowed with tears, mouth gaping and gasping, legs kicking rapidly and hands clawing away at china's arm for escape. China had no idea what had come over him, he couldn't control himself and by the time he had realised the damage had already been done._

_His eyes widened in horror and his mouth gaped open, he withdrew his hands rapidly as though they had been burned. He shook his head in denial and threw himself off Japan, retreating as far away from him as possible, tears flowing freely as his mind attempted to comprehend what he had just done. _

_Japan took the opportunity to run, his fear overshadowing everything as he gasped for air and stumbled out and away from china. As far as his feet would carry him._

_All he had wanted was to lessen china's burden._

_If he could become independent china would have less to worry about, he'd have less stress and he'd smile more. _

_That was all he had wanted._

_China's smile._

_._

_._

China awoke with a start, the last memory jolting his heart, and breathed rapidly in an attempt to calm himself. He froze as a soft hand smoothed his hair and comforted him, he realised his head was in someone's lap, the embrace felt so warm and familiar but china dared not hope.

Slowly lifting his gaze, his heart jumped at the sight of Japan who offered a slight smile. China pushed himself up and reached out with a hesitant hand, trembling fingers finally reaching the soft skin on Japan's face.

As soon as his fingers made contact with the soft skin, thus assuring him that it was indeed Japan before him china broke down.

Apologies mixed with self berating and regret, repentance and pain flowed out of his mouth amidst the choked sobs and heaving as he clutched onto Japan's shoulder as though his life depended on it. Japan held him close and comforted him, his heart breaking as he saw his once strong mentor break because of him.

If this was not proof that Japan was no good for china then what was.

The moon shone down upon them, a witness to both sides of story but helpless in its silence. One would live on in repentance of the boy he had broken and the other would live on chasing after a mythical perfection so he could stand beside his mentor once again.

* * *

**A/N: the ending was _supposed _to be happy but in the process of writing this, this was the only ending i felt right with. It just works better for me this way and it is my story haha**

**I'm gonna take a break with the angst, the next chapter will be cracktastic! Promise i won't let my brain interfere :P**


End file.
